All at Once
by EmeraldstarofSwiftclan
Summary: Nuna One-shot. Can an encounter with Draco Malfoy change the way Neville feels about Luna?


**Disclaimer: *Looks down at self* Damnit! I'm not J. ... Nope just Emeraldstar... :( That means that I don't own any of these charries...**

**Summary: Neville and Luna on the trip to Hogwarts. What happens when they see a strange sign in the sky and an unexpected visit from Draco Malfoy...**

**A/N: This is my first fic so be nice and review...**

Neville plonked down into his seat on the Hogwarts express, opposite Luna. His spot, this was how he liked it.  
"Hey Luna, how were your holidays?" He questioned.  
"Good, we got a few knew Quirgles. How were yours?" She replied.  
Just then, Ginny knocked on the door of the cabin. "I'm going to sit with my other friends, okay?" And without waiting for a reply she slammed the door shut and walked off.  
"Yeah, mine were pretty good." Neville said ignoring the interruptance.  
Luna reached into her bag, pulled out the latest edition of the Quibbler and buried her nose in it.  
Bored, Neville looked out the window, the clouds looked so beautiful,"Hey Luna, that cloud looks like spectrespecs." He pointed out the window, remembering when they met.  
Luna looked up,"No, it looks more like a pair of hands."  
"Really, you think?" Neville wondered.  
"Hey! Look, that looks like a Blabbersnapper!" She pointed, putting the magazine down.  
He looked where she was pointing but all he saw were random squiggles, nothing like the octagonal-shaped body of a Blabbersnapper. "Where?" He asked, confused.  
"There!" She pointed more urgently, as if it were a matter of life and death if he didnt find the cloud.  
He looked again,"WHERE?"  
Luna let out a sigh and walked over to him, she kneeled down beside him and squinted out the window. "Oh yes."  
She grabbed Neville's face in her hands and roughly turned it toward the cloud.  
Neville looked hard,"Oh! Found it." He said, suddenly feeling awkward that Luna had not let go of his head. "Can I have my head back now?"  
"Oh, right. Must be the Quirgles we have at home. They make you forget where you are, you know." She explained.  
Neville nodded,"Yeah, I know them."  
Luna sat back down,"Oooh! Look, a love heart." Pointing again.  
Neville stared out the window and knew that he would not be able to find it anyway. He trudged over to Luna's side and plonked himself down.  
He siezed her wrist and put his eye right next to her finger. "Mmmmmm. Yeah, I see it."  
With a jolt, he felt awkwardness course through his body. Why? he wondered. Luna was just pointing out a heart in the sky.  
He shrugged the feeling off and looked around for another cloud when suddenly,"Hey! I think there was a cloud depicting article in this edition of the Quibbler." Luna remembered.  
She picked up the magazine and flicked through. "Ahhh, yes. The heart means..."  
Don't be love, Neville hoped, knowing it would just bring more awkwardness but he didnt stand a chance.  
"Love blossoming." Luna finished. "Well, that's strange." She said, without a hint of embarassment and stuck her nose back in the Quibbler.  
Squirming, Neville wondered if it could be true. Nah, he thought, the Quibbler was just a load of rubbish. Well, mostly.  
"Mmmm, the hands mean, friendship and the Blabbersnapper means change."  
Friendship, change, love. He couldn't argue with that.  
Bored, he found himself staring at Luna. Didn't she look beautiful in this light. Her blonde hair shining in the light. He imagined he and Luna walking hand in hand in Hogsmeade. The thought gave him such a warm fuzzy feeling and he felt himself savouring it.  
Sniggering played in the background of his thoughts. Becoming louder and louder till he realized it was Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Finally found yourself a girlfriend have you, Longbottom?" Neville heard him ask, sarcastically.  
He snapped out of his trance at once. "N-no, I-" Neville stuttered, finding himself wishing it were true.  
"Show us a kiss then." Malfoy laughed. He grabbed both of their heads and pushed them together.  
Neville's lips crashed into Luna's and he fulfilled Malfoy's request; kissing her gently until he needed to breathe. He felt so... joyful, like his life was complete, but it wasn't and Malfoy was still standing there.  
Neville heard him clapping,"That was realistic, Longbottom. How much did you pay her?"  
"My heart." He mumbled.  
"Speak up, Longbottom!" Malfoy snapped.  
Neville realised his mistake,"I- I didn't pay her anything." He answered defiantly, lifting his chin. "Just leave me alone, Malfoy."  
Malfoy lifted an eyebrow,"Oh no! Longbottom's going to hit us with his plants." He laughed to Crabbe and Goyle who guffawed along.  
"C'mon, let's go." Malfoy ordered when he had stopped laughing,"We can go find Potter."  
"Hey!" Neville yelled at Malfoy's back. Finding confidence from nowhere."Don't you hurt Harry."  
"Hey, Longbottom," Malfoy shook a finger in Neville's face,"You can only have one girlfriend at a time."  
"At least I can have one, Malfoy." Neville spat.  
"What would you know?" Malfoy sniggered, squirming underneath his faked confidence.  
Neville smirked, bathing in the glory of making Malfoy squirm. "I know everything, Malfoy."  
He raised an eyebrow and Neville knew he had gone too far. "Is that so?" Malfoy smiled."Then what's her name?"  
"Who's name?" Neville asked, his confidence slipping away and he fought to hang on to it.  
"My _girlfriend_ Longbottom." Draco sighed.  
"I- you don't... You don't have one Malfoy!" He yelled,"What unfortunate git would love _you_?"  
"Tsk, tsk. I thought you said you knew everything, Longbottom." Malfoy shook his head.  
"You- _Oppugno_!" He yelled, drawing his wand.  
"Arrrgh!" Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle yelled as vicious yellow birds flew around their heads, attacking them.  
"Let's go." Malfoy yelled as he backed out of the compartment.  
Feeling proud of himself, Neville turned towards Luna and found her eyes glistening with pride.  
"That was great!" She told him.  
"Well..." Neville replied modestly and sat down. "Luna... About um..."  
"Neville," Luna interupted. "Did you put Nargle hairs in my drink? Nargle hairs make very good love potion, you know."  
"No, Luna. I didn't" Neville replied seriously. "Because if you did it's working." Luna said.  
"Do you mean..."  
"I love you, Neville." She said grasping his hand.  
"I love you too, Luna" He said holding her hand back, feeling quite dizzy. How could all this have changed in such a short time? "Luna I- about before..."  
Luna wasn't listening and Neville could tell. She was just staring up at him so Neville stared back for a long time and then he leant down and kissed her, for real this time.  
_Knock, knock._  
They broke apart and turned to face the door. There stood Harry.  
"I'll just..." He stuttered awkwardly.  
"Harry! Come in!" Neville said, excited. "I was wondering where you went."  
"Oh, I- Okay." Harry said.  
He sat down opposite them and Neville realised her was still holding Luna's hand. He let go quickly and brushed the sweat down his robes.  
"So, I- how was your holidays?" Harry asked.  
This was just getting more awkward by the second. "They were pretty good. Didn't do anything much."  
"You know, it's really funny. I havent seen Malfoy around all day." Harry wondered aloud shaking his head.  
"That's because Neville scared him off." Luna spoke up.  
"Really? Neville that's great. How did you do it?" Harry asked.  
"I just- came back with a few good comebacks and attacked him with _Oppugno_." Neville replied.  
"Oh, must remember. So... What does _Oppugno_ do?"  
"It shoots little yellow birds that attck people with pecking." Luna answered.  
"Anything from the trolley?" Called the trolley lady.  
"Sorry, guys. Better go. See you." Harry called over his shoulder.  
"Yeah. Can we have..." Neville said and then asked Luna,"What do you want?"  
"I'll just have a chocolate frog." She replied picking up the Quibbler, again.  
"Okay, two chocolate frogs and one packet of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans." Neville finished.  
The trolley lady came over and handed Neville the sweets and Neville handed her the money.  
He handed Luna her frog and began to gnaw on his.  
"I've got some money in here." Luna fished around in her bag.  
"No, no. Don't worry about it." He pushed her hand out of the bag and back into her lap.  
"Are you sure?" Luna asked.  
"Yeah, 'course." _That's what boyfriends do, right?_  
"Okay, then." She said.  
He gnawed thoughtfully on his frog. He knew he loved Luna but how could that be? They were just friends, only minutes ago. Was it wrong to love her? What would his gran think? He couldn't care less. Then he realised with a jolt that he owed his newfound love to _Malfoy_. But the signs were true. They were friends and now they were lovers. He remembered the joyful feeling kissing Luna gave him. He felt so warm inside. _Mmmmm_, he thought, _it must be right, with the signs and all that_. He looked at Luna and realised a few days ago he would not have felt this way. He would have felt nothing, not everlasting love. _There's nothing wrong with that,_ he gently reminded himself. _Yeah_, he stared at Luna and knew. _This is right. I love Luna. _


End file.
